Andronikos Revel
Andronikos Revel, nicknamed Nikki, was a male Human captain in the Galactic Republic before he deserted and became a pirate during the Cold War. Biography Early Years Originally an accountant, Andronikos, feeling a need for excitement, eventually robbed the bank he was working for and somehow found himself working for the Republic Military. An upstanding officer, Revel served with honor and distinction, quickly rising to the rank of Captain and becoming one of the youngest Republic officers to command his own starship. However, after being led into an Imperial ambush, Andronikos turned his back on the Republic and began a life of piracy. Spending the next several years terrorizing both the Republic and Empire, Andronikos quickly gained notoriety for both his exceptional piloting skills and his ruthlessness in executing those whose ships he would capture. However, Andronikos' arrogance would soon come back to bite him. After a raid on a ship carrying valuable Imperial artifacts, Andronikos' first mate Syles Wilkes, angered by Andronikos calling him "a worthless little nobody", convinced his crew to mutiny; resulting in them robbing all of Andronikos' possessions and abandoning him to the Imperials who had been hunting him since he’d raided their ship. After spending a year in Imperial Prison, Andronikos was released and dedicated the remainder of his life to hunting down and killing Wilkes; along with the rest of his former crew. Revenge and Lord Kallig Arriving on Tatooine, Lord Kallig, the future Darth Nox, was instructed by Darth Zash to find Andronikos for information regarding the location of an artifact of Tulak Hord; one of the items stolen by Andronikos and his crew during their raid on the Imperial ship. Andronikos told Kallig that Wilkes was in possession of the artifact and agreed to help them get it back with the promise of letting him kill Wilkes. Agreeing to the deal, he had Kallig tell his former girlfriend, Casey Rix, to lure Wilkes into a trap; allowing them to catch him by surprise. Andronikos and Kallig then infiltrate Wilkes' secret underground hideout and defeat him. However, Wilkes reveals that Andronikos' crew betrayed him and took the artifact for themselves; along with the rest of his loot. Finally getting his revenge on Wilkes, the two tracked down Andronikos' crew; but only found recordings, their corpses, and the artifact. This angered Andronikos, as he was unable to take revenge, but he managed to let it go and decided to accompany Kallig in his travels; believing they make a "damn good team". Traveling with Darth Nox While on his journey with Lord Kallig, Andronikos often talked about his history, and was curious about some aspects of Kallig's history. Lord Kallig even allowed Andronikos to pilot his ship. However, Andronikos often departed the ship to deal with old problems, hide from the Republic, or take his revenge. Andronikos, like most of Kallig's companions, told Kallig that he would look after the Sith Lord's children and apprentices in the future. Personality Andronikos had an unending need for excitement; which would eventually drive him to rob his own bank and become a pirate. He was also extremely unforgiving, especially against those who double-crossed him; and he immediately swore to find and kill his crew for their mutiny the second he was released from prison. He gets very irritated when he is unable to take revenge, especially when someone else kills his targets. Powers and Abilities Andronikos was extremely good with weapons; being a very deadly shot with his twin blaster pistols. He was also a master pilot, terrorizing Republic and Imperial space alike as the captain of the Sky Princess with his sharp flying skills; and was one of the few pirate captains to serve as their own pilot. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Rogues Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thrill-Seekers